


In the Morning; All is Well.

by BossBot97



Series: Random Prompts [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Egg Laying, Ignorant Metroplex, M/M, Tarn Being Cruel, Tarn's voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBot97/pseuds/BossBot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your prompt involves Metroplex and Tarn. It features ovipositration and fake marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Morning; All is Well.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the generator at http://orteil.dashnet.org/randomgen/?gen=m2Hq04j4  
> I don't know how to make it a link, sorry.

"You know the only reason you're in this position now is because you agreed to fake our bonding, right?" Tarn stalked around Metroplex. Metroplex was currently panting heavily, squatting low to the ground, hands holding the bar they're cuffed to with a death grip. "And you can't take it back now." He just wanted Tarn to shut up. All of this would be bearable if Tarn would stop talking. Or talk right. Make all the pain go away.

"You want me to make it stop?" He hummed a series of notes that left Metroplex trembling with pleasure instead of pain. 

His voice went dark, bringing extra pain. "It will sstop when you bring my eggss into thiss world. Got it?"

It's all Metroplex could do to nod. He couldn't push with the contractions anymore, and the third egg filled his valve, thick and heavy. A scream filled the room as another contraction set in. The egg moved every so slightly, and another one pressed insistently into his valve. {With the next one, this one should be out... How many for the next three..?} Metroplex released a pained whimper. He panted, trying to cool his frame. No such luck. The air was thick, and nearly as hot as his frame. Another contraction, another scream. Number three plopped out onto the mat. Metroplex shook from holding the position for so long. 

Tarn scooped up the egg. He hummed to it the sweet soft song that Metroplex would kill for. Then he laid it in the nest with the others. {Primus save me when he finds the stillborn...} A loop of wire encircling his knee jolted Metroplex from his thoughts. He watched as Tarn trussed up his peds, removing some of the frame stress of the position. Now he couldn't close his peds. Now the egg had a little further to fall. Now when his posture sagged, his valve opened a little wider, the egg inhabiting it slipping out. Tarn caught the egg and the rush of fluids that followed. Drying the egg, he sang to it. It did not glow cheerfully in response. It wasn't warm like the others. The warmth imbibed by Metroplex's frame leeched out of it quickly. {Maybe.. he won't hurt me too much with the two eggs I still hold...}

Tarn's field burned with fury. "You won't be able to murder any more of my brood." He began to sing, and the contractions came. One after another, after another. The second to last egg came out quickly, but the last was larger. It wouldn't leave his chamber. Tarn sang and forced his frame to push harder, get the egg out. Metroplex's screams grew louder and louder until suddenly, they stopped. His vocalizer was toast. A few moments later, the egg popped into his valve. Tarn shifted to his sweet song, the one that made Metroplex feel pleasure and cessation of pain. A short time later, his valve was soaked with his own lubricant for the first time in hours, and the egg was peeking out. One more Tarn-solicited push, and the egg popped free. Tarn continued to make Metroplex feel pleasure, and Metroplex was not complaining. Tarn sang Metroplex to the edge of overload. Tarn shoved a large paste-coated dildo into his prisoner. Metroplex overloaded, praise and condemment of Tarn in his thoughts. The dildo started hurting. Pain laced through his circuits. Tarn forced his valve cover shut, locked it, and started singing a new pleasure song that didn't relieve the pain. Every circuit in Metroplex's frame writhed in agony, but his charge continued to rise. He overloaded again, clenching on the now-sharp spine covered dildo with a silent scream. Tarn forced him through only one more excruciating overload before he fell into blessed unconsciousness.

o0o0o

"Good morning, Metroplex~" The voice of his false bonded woke him gently. Metroplex laid on their berth, cleaned and comfortable. His valve was empty, and no trace of pain in his systems. His vocalizer spat static a moment before a purr emanated from him. He curled into Tarn. 

"Morning, Tarn." he replied warmly. Metroplex relaxed. It was just a dream. There was no eggs, and Tarn wasn't evil anymore. 

Tarn nuzzled his 'mate' and pulled one of Metroplex's peds over his own, gently rubbing his thigh against Metroplex's panel. "Wanna go?" Metroplex opened his panel willingly to the ex-monster. Tarn opened his own spike panel and slid home. Metroplex clenched his valve smoothly around Tarn's spike, and Tarn let out a selfsatisfied moan that sent pure pleasure up and down Metroplex's armor.

"You're perfect, 'Plex."

 

"You forget so well~"


End file.
